A Promise
by Rhiddikulus
Summary: OneShot. Hermione is broken down. Draco had promised her something, but he broke his pormise, leaving one Hermione Granger grieving. But after being visited by her beloved she changes. HGDM.


_**A Promise**_

_**A Rhiddikulus One-Shot**_

* * *

Dumbledore had helped her out a lot ever since the accident. He came over every know and then to her house, he really enjoyed Mrs. Grangers home cooked meals and both Mrs. and Mr. Granger greatly appreciated the twinkly eyed Headmaster's help. For their daughter had been through a tremendous ordeal.

Losing her best friends and the only man she loved; Hermione had a break down and no one, but Dumbledore could get through to her. Dumbledore had become like a second father.

Every time she lashed out, Thea and Robert Granger always flewed Dumbledore. He was the only one that could calm her down. He didn't want to get the Ministry into the mess, for they'd send her to St. Mungo's in a heartbeat. So he handled it all himself and if need be, he'd bring along some of the staff to help him out.

Minerva and Severus mostly. They were the only one's he trusted to keep it to themselves. He would have told Hagrid, but he knew Hagrid was in the same state, only he was more sulky. Blaming himself for the deaths. He also, didn't try and hex or jinx people on the spot, thinking they were Death Eaters. Hermione, herself had that part of grieving down.

Hermione sat on her bed, she couldn't remember what it felt like to be outside, for she was always cooped up in her bedroom; crying.

She knew her parent were worried about her and even a little scared of being hexed or jinxed. She gave a small laugh and then she remembered the night the war had come to Hogwarts.

_It was raining and she was fighting Fenrir Greyback, after seeing him attack Bill Weasley. She was on a role. She had taken out over ten Death Eaters. And now Greyback was on the ground dead, for Hermione 'Avada Kedavra'd' him. It pained her that she used an Unforgivable, but it was necessary for the time being. _

_She looked around, not finding any surprise at watching Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy fighting on the 'Light' side. She watched Draco a smile spreading across her face. She knew she shouldn't be out in this war. She was told not to come out of the Castle. But did she listen?: No._

_Draco was fighting Lucius Malfoy, Severus was fighting Narcissa, Ron and Ginny were both fighting Goyle Senior, Lupin was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, and Harry and Dumbledore could be seen throwing curse after curse at Voldemort. All the other Order and D.A. members couldn't be seen, for they were either inside or on the other side of Hogwarts._

_And then it was like in slow motion. Hermione saw Lucius mouthing the Killing Curse and before anyone could do a thing about it, Hermione screamed "Avada Kedavra!" and Lucius fell dead. Draco turned and saw Hermione he ran to her, dragging her to a safer place, not that there were many. _

_They hugged and Draco asked, "What are you doing out here?" He pulled away and Hermione had a tear rolling down her face he gently wiped it away with his hand._

"_I don't want to loose you. I need to help." She stated._

"_Hermione you can't and you know it. We have responsibilities now." He said rubbing Hermione's small bulge of a stomach. "When this war is over, we're going to be a family." He said and gave her a small kiss on the lips._

_Hermione smiled and Draco smiled back and gave her a hug. Pulling away he looked towards the entrance of the castle. Seeing Lupin and his aunt fighting. "Stay here." He told her, "I'm going to put up a shield, ok." _

_Hermione nodded and before Draco could step back, she grabbed his hand and gave him a passionate kiss and breathlessly told him, "You come back to me, you hear." She said tearing up._

"_I promise." he told her and then back away slowly, letting her hand drop from his. He waved his wand and an invisible shield went around Hermione and the unborn children within her._

"_I love you, Hermione." Draco told her._

_The tears then began to spill, "I love you too, Draco Malfoy." She said in a sob._

_Draco gave a smile and then ran back out into the madness, leaving a sobbing Hermione looking after him._

_Then, right as Draco reentered the war zone a green light shot at him, and he stumbled to the ground. Hermione at seeing her beloved fall, screamed, "DRACO!"_

_Immediately, Harry and Ron both looked towards their ferret of a friend and saw him in a heap of robes. Hermione then screamed again at seeing both, Voldemort and Goyle Senior throwing the Killing Curse at them both. Hermione fell to the ground, praying that this all was a dream. Everyone know looked upon the dead body of not only Harry Potter, but also of Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore had killed him at seeing Harry die at the evil villains hands. _

_Death Eaters, now started to run away. Without their master what were they to do? Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be among the ones trying to get away._

_No one tried to stop them, everyone seemed to be shocked that Harry Potter was dead, and of course Hermione loved Harry; he was an older brother figure, but what about Draco? He betrayed the Dark Lord and joined the said 'light' side and was killed by his very own mother. What about everyone else that had fallen in the process of the war? _

_Later everyone had grieved for **all** the loses. Their was a list of deaths that were posted in the Great Hall._

_Harry Potter_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Padma Patil_

_Dean Thomas_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Andromedia Tonks _

_Minera McGonagall_

_Filius Flitwick_

_And many others were named, as well. _

_Hermione sat in the Hospital Wing when Dumbledore came to see her and he said, "We always loose loved ones. We always grieve because of it. It only means one thing." He said and Hermione looked up at him, teary eyed, "We're human."_

Hermione now laid in her bed. Hearing crying come from down stairs. She closed her eye and tried to block it out. But, it was of no use, it wouldn't stop. When she open her eyes she saw the ghostly form of the one she loved. Tears rolling down her face at the sight of him.

"Hermione." He said and she broke out into a fit of sobs, "You'll be ok." He told her.

"No, I won't." She spat out, "I can't live without you Draco." She cried.

"You have to, Hermione." He said firmly, "You have to, until it is your time. Remember that family we were going to have?"

Hermione nodded her head, her eyes tightly closed shut.

"You have to take care of that family, whether I'm there or not," He told her, "They need you, the both of them. Dumbledore can't keep being you psychotic savior. You can't keep you parents worried. You know if I were there I would help you, but I'm not."

"You promised." She whispered, her eyes still tightly shut.

Draco looked at his transparent hands, "I know. And I broke that promise and I'm sorry. But, Hermione you can't keep living this way. It's going to kill you, if you do."

"Then let it kill me." she said her eyes now open, "I want to be with you."

"Hermione you can't leave them and you know it. Please, for me. Take care of yourself and them. Because they need you more then anything." He said and hovered his hand close to her cheek. Hermione felt the coldness. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Draco." She said closing her eyes and for a moment that coldness remained and when she could no longer feel it, she opened her eyes to find herself sitting alone in her bedroom.

Hermione let a few more tear shred, before she wiped her face tear free, then made her way down stair and to the living room. Seeing the baby boy and girl playing with their grandma and grandpa. Hermione could feel the tears well up in her eyes at the sight of their bleached blonde hair.

She went over to her babies and took them both into her arms. Kissing both of their heads and saying, "My babies, oh, I love you so much." Crying, she looked to her tear-faced mother and father, giving them a small smile. Letting her twelve month old babies go, she looked them both over. Dray held out his arms and his mother took him into her embrace, "You look just like you father." She said and kissed his little cheek, then sat him down. "And you." She said to her baby girl, who was holding out her little arms, looking so cute with her little pink pacifier in her mouth. Hermione picked her up, "Emily Rose, you resemble your father as well." With that said Emily Rose squealed with laughter. Setting her daughter down, Hermione looked over to a corner and could have sworn she saw the smirky smile of her beloved. He had promised to come back and he had, just not in the way she wished for.

* * *

**A/N: Another little One-Shot I put together. Hope you all like. R&R if you will! Comments and Criticism are loved by me:)**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not_ own Harry Potter _or_ any of the Characters.**


End file.
